


of sugar cookies and chocolate puddings

by rootofallevil



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Growing Up Together, M/M, a very brief angst though because these boys deserve to be happy, also none of the creepy characters are here bye, this fic is about soft pining boys who grew up together so you don't belong here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: Эйджи впервые встречает Эша мрачным воскресным днем.





	of sugar cookies and chocolate puddings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [of sugar cookies and chocolate puddings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482496) by [kybelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles). 

**8 лет | 6 лет**

Эйджи впервые встречает Эша мрачным воскресным днем.

Он раскрашивает забавного жирафа в раскраске, когда мама зовет его с кухни. Он бросает раскрашивание и бежит на мамин голос. Глаза Эйджи вспыхивают от радости, когда он замечает большую тарелку сахарных печенек, и его мама мягко смеется.

— Это не для тебя, детка, но не волнуйся, я отложила тебе достаточно, — ласково говорит она. — Помнишь, я говорила, что в соседнюю квартиру въехали новые соседи?

Эйджи кивает.

— Тогда будь хорошим мальчиком и отнеси им угощение? Я хочу поприветствовать их.

Эйджи хочет надуться и спросить, почему _она_ не хочет отнести блюдо соседям, но он также знает, что другие взрослые считают его слишком застенчивым и обсуждают это с его мамой, когда думают, что Эйджи их не слышит, так что он должен доказать им, как они неправы.

— Я отнесу, мамочка! — смело восклицает он. — Я отнесу печеньки!

Его мама сюсюкает, словно он маленький ребенок, и целует его в лоб. Он не маленький. Его сестра маленькая, она даже не умеет разговаривать, а он умеет! Он большой мальчик.

С таким настроем Эйджи обувается, осторожно берет блюдо с печеньками и направляется к соседней двери. Он не может достать до звонка, так что просто изо всех сил стучит в дверь.

Вскоре дверь чуть-чуть приоткрывается кем-то, кого Эйджи поначалу даже не замечает. Потом он опускает взгляд пониже и видит ярко-зеленые глаза. Эйджи делает шаг назад, разглядывая светловолосого мальчика, стоящего напротив. Подозрительное выражение лица того чуть смягчается, когда он замечает блюдо с печеньем в руках у Эйджи, но не пропадает до конца.

— Эм, — неуверенно начинает Эйджи.

— Чего тебе надо? — с вызовом спрашивает мальчик.

— М-м-меня мама послала, — выдавливает Эйджи, неуклюже выставив тарелку перед собой.

Мальчик недоверчиво переводит взгляд с Эйджи на печеньки и обратно, но не успевает ничего сказать, потому что за его спиной раздаются быстрые шаги.

— Эш, сколько раз я тебе говорил никогда не открывать дверь одному? А вдруг … О, — торопливо начинает мужчина, но умолкает, заметив Эйджи. В отличие от мальчика, _Эша_, у мужчины более темные волосы, и он, в отличие от Эша, ему улыбается. — О, это просто ребенок. Как дела, малыш?

Эйджи стыдливо пунцовеет, потому что его назвали _малышом_, но мужчина улыбается очень приветливо, так что Эйджи выпрямляется.

— Привет, меня зовут Эйджи, — вежливо говорит он, — мы с мамой живем напротив, и она передала вам приветственные печеньки.

Мужчина становится еще приветливее.

— Как мило с твоей стороны! — восклицает он, принимая тарелку. — Приятно познакомиться, Эйджи. Я Гриффин, а это мой маленький брат Аслан, но можешь звать его просто Эш.

— Привет, Эш, — застенчиво говорит Эйджи.

Эш розовеет, быстро кивает ему и прячется за братом.

— Пожалуйста, передай своей маме, что мы ей очень благодарны, — с улыбкой просит Гриффин. — Теперь я чувствую, что нам тут рады.

— Хорошо, — бормочет Эйджи и уходит.

Он оборачивается на Эша и видит, как тот выглядывает из-за Гриффина, но тут же прячется обратно, как только замечает, что Эйджи смотрит.

— До встречи.

— До встречи! — радостно прощается Гриффин.

Следующая встреча случается совсем скоро. Эйджи возвращается домой, рассказывает маме про соседей, получает поцелуй в лоб и тарелку своих собственных печенек и возвращается к раскраске, и тут звонят в дверь. Его мама кричит _я открою!_, но Эйджи все равно отвлекается от раскраски и выглядывает из комнаты.

На пороге стоят Гриффин и Эш. Кажется, они только что пришли с улицы. На Гриффине надет толстый шарф. На Эше такой же шарф и очень объемное пальто, из-за чего он выглядит как капустка.

— Добрый вечер, миссис … — вежливо начинает Гриффин.

— Окумура, — подсказывает мама.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Окумура. Меня зовут Гриффин, а это мой брат Эш. Мы зашли поблагодарить вас за печенье.

Он мягко подталкивает Эша. Голос Эша едва слышен и похож на писк.

— Спасибо, мэм.

— Ох, вы, должно быть, наши новые соседи! — радуется его мама. — Добро пожаловать! Вы оба выглядите очень замерзшими, хотите чаю? — она наклоняется и улыбается Эшу. — Я только что приготовила шоколадный пудинг. Ты любишь шоколад, Эш?

Глаза Эша вспыхивают, стоит ему услышать про шоколад, но он вопросительно смотрит на брата. Гриффин мягко сжимает его ладошку и ласково улыбается.

— Вы очень добры, — говорит он маме Эйджи.

— Пустяки, — она смеется. — Эш, давай позовем Эйджи, да? Уверена, он будет рад тебя видеть. Эйджи!

Эйджи выходит к ним и неуверенно улыбается Эшу. Эш тоже выглядит несколько обескураженным, но Гриффин опять ободряюще сжимает его руку, и Эш послушно идет за Эйджи в его комнату.

— Я тут раскрашивал зверюшек, — тихо говорит Эйджи, когда они усаживаются.

Он застенчиво смотрит на взволнованную мордашку Эша.

— Хочешь пораскрашивать вместе со мной?

Эш изумленно распахивает свои зеленые глаза, но затем скрещивает руки на груди с обиженным видом.

— Ты шутишь, да?

Эйджи моргает.

— Почему?

Эш выглядит недоверчиво и удивленно одновременно.

— Ты разрешаешь мне порисовать твоими цветными карандашами?

— Ну да… — растерянно говорит Эйджи. — Я же предложил?

Эш несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, но потом решает поверить Эйджи и пододвигается поближе к нему и к раскраске.

— У тебя там есть лев или тигр?

— Есть! — радостно отвечает Эйджи и быстро листает странички в поисках нераскрашенной рыси.

— Вот, смотри, давай раскрасим вместе. Напряжение постепенно уходит из Эша, пока они аккуратно раскрашивают рысь.

Потом мама Эйджи приносит им две чашки шоколадного пудинга, и его настроение еще улучшается. Он быстро съедает свой пудинг и счастливо вздыхает.

Эйджи не голоден, потому что недавно ел печеньки, так что он ест куда медленнее.

Эш возвращается к раскрашиванию, но поглядывает на пудинг Эйджи, и после третьего ненавязчивого взгляда Эйджи подталкивает чашку в его сторону.

— Съешь мой, если хочешь.

Эш снова напрягается.

— Почему? – недоверчиво спрашивает он, будто добровольно отдать кому-то свой шоколадный пудинг – вещь совершенно немыслимая.

Эйджи пожимает плечами.

— Потому что я уже съел много печенья и сейчас не хочу пудинг, — он молчит и потом нервно добавляет. — И потому что я хочу с тобой дружить. А друзья делятся.

Эш так приоткрывает рот, что получается маленькая буква «о», берет чашку и смотрит на пудинг.

— Спасибо, — тихо бормочет он, — друг.

* * *

**13 лет | 11 лет**

— Эх, Эш, — удрученно вздыхает Эйджи.

— Я не виноват, — в сотый раз повторяет Эш.

— Не в этом дело, — грустно говорит Эйджи. — Смотри, у тебя кровь на коленке.

— Да просто царапина, — морщится Эш, — все в порядке.

Эйджи решает помолчать, продолжая осторожно обрабатывать рану.

Им повезло, что мама пошла в парк с Мисаки, и они дома одни. Эйджи любит маму, но знает, как она всегда разводит панику из-за любой пустячной ранки. И она бы расстроилась еще больше, если бы знала, что Эш подрался, потому что с Эшем она носится ничуть не меньше, чем с Эйджи.

Даже странно подумать, что всего пять лет назад Гриффина и Эша не было в их жизни. С тех пор, как они переехали в квартиру напротив, они стали частью семьи Окумура. _Эти мальчишки просто неразлучны_, говорили все об Эше и Эйджи, потому что их действительно крайне редко можно было увидеть по одному.

Эйджи обожал проводить время с Эшем. Играть с ним, вместе смотреть телевизор, вместе есть шоколад, спать рядышком во время ночевок, не спать, а вместо этого шепотом делиться с ним всякими глупостями и хихикать… все это делало Эйджи таким счастливым и спокойным.

Он не знал, что думал обо всем этом Эш, поскольку он был куда более сдержанным, но, наверное, он не возражал, потому что и сам никогда не отходил от Эйджи.

Эш пытается не морщиться, когда Эйджи прижимает вату к ранке, но все равно непроизвольно кривится, и Эйджи тут же убирает вату, дует на ранку и вновь прикладывает ватку, но более аккуратно на этот раз.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты во все это ввязывался, — говорит он, не сумев сдержаться. — Артур того не стоит.

— Он подонок, — мрачно выплевывает Эш.

Эйджи снова вздыхает.

— Эш…

— Ну что? Это правда.

Этого Эйджи никогда не поймет – как некоторые дети могут быть такими жестокими по отношению к Эшу.

Когда Эйджи смотрит на него, ему хочется укутать его в одеяло и дать ему его обожаемый шоколадный пудинг, но эти дети (особенно Артур) обожают цепляться к Эшу. Эйджи даже представить не может, как можно смотреть ему в лицо и говорить гадости.

— _Оставьте его в покое, хулиганы! _— кричал он им бесчисленное количество раз. — _Он не сделал ничего плохого!_

Закончив промывать рану, Эйджи наносит немного мази, которую его мама использует в таких случаях, снова дует на ранку и приклеивает пластырь. Он оглядывает свою работу.

— Выглядит неплохо.

Эш тихо поднимается с места и молча идет к двери. В последний момент он останавливается и поворачивается к Эйджи, не поднимая глаза от земли.

— Ты на меня злишься? — едва слышно спрашивает он.

— Нет, — ласково отвечает Эйджи, чувствуя, как сердце переполняется от нежности. — Я просто волнуюсь. Я не хочу, чтобы они тебе навредили.

— Этого не будет, — твердо говорит Эш, ловя его взгляд. — Они не причинят мне вреда, и они не причинят тебе вреда. Я буду тебя защищать.

Эйджи мягко усмехается.

— Спасибо тебе большое, Эш, — говорит он от всего сердца.

Минутой спустя он задумчиво наклоняет голову.

— Почему ты вообще затеял драку в этот раз? Ты же никогда не обращал на Артура внимания.

Эш опять смотрит в пол и краснеет.

— Он говорил гадости про тебя, — признается он. — Мне все равно, что он говорит обо мне, но никто не будет говорить так про тебя.

Эйджи чувствует, как подступают слезы, и подходит обнять Эша раньше, чем успевает себя остановить.

— Ох, Эш…

Его лучший друг медлит, но потом осторожно обнимает Эйджи в ответ.

Эйджи отстраняется и серьезно смотрит на него.

— Спасибо, Эш, это много значит для меня. Но больше никогда, никогда с ним не дерись, ладно? Он того не стоит.

Эш долго смотрит на него.

— Как скажешь.

Эйджи кивает и улыбается. Он взлохмачивает Эшу волосы, пока тот не начинает улыбаться в ответ.

— Ну и малявка же ты, — умиляется он, зная, как это взбесит Эша.

Срабатывает. Эш стряхивает его руку и недовольно насупливается.

— Подожди, я еще вырасту, — угрожает он.

Эйджи ухмыляется.

— Конечно.

* * *

**17 лет | 15 лет**

Эш открывает дверь, потому что у Эйджи руки заняты кучей ингредиентов, и как только они ступают в залитую солнцем прихожую, их тени появляются на стене напротив.

Эйджи тут же снова замечает их разницу в росте и резко останавливается, раздраженно вздыхая.

— Окей, когда именно все-таки это случилось?

Эш моментально понимает причину его недовольства и улыбается как Чеширский кот.

Шортер понятия не имеет, что происходит, и разувается с потерянным видом.

— Ооо, все еще злишься, коротышка? — поддразнивает Эш.

— Пофигу, — сурово говорит Эйджи. — Мне надо печенье печь.

Эш продолжает его доставать.

— Ну не огорчайся, — говорит он, идя за ним на кухню. — Хоть ты и маленький, но все еще самый милый.

Эйджи хмыкает, сразу отвернувшись, чтобы не выдать своего веселья. Впрочем, Эш все равно заметил, судя по его едва заметной улыбке.

— О чем вы, черт возьми, говорите? — спрашивает Шортер, входя на кухню и запрыгивая на табурет.

— Ничего такого, просто обсуждаем, какой Эйджи мелкий, — фыркает Эш и тоже усаживается на табурет, намереваясь наблюдать, как Эйджи хозяйничает.

Эйджи закатывает глаза, споласкивая руки в раковине, прежде чем приступать к готовке.

— Но чувак, Эйджи же не коротышка? — с недоумением спрашивает Шортер. — Он просто не такой высокий, как ты.

— Спасибо! — с энтузиазмом восклицает Эйджи. — Шортер, ты заслужил лишнюю печеньку, а ты… — он обвиняющее показывает пальцем на Эша, — вообще не заслужил печенья. Ни одного.

— Ну и ладно, — самоуверенно отвечает Эш. — Я попрошу миссис Окумуру, и она мне даст сколько угодно печенья.

— Это если что-то останется.

Эйджи смеется над явно обеспокоенным выражением лица Эша и поворачивается к тесту.

Пока он разогревает духовку, Эш и Шортер начинают обсуждать школу, но Шортер быстро перескакивает на любовную тему.

— Парни, моя личная жизнь потерпела крах, — жалуется он, пытаясь пристроить ноги Эшу на колени.

Эш не выглядит довольным.

— Какая трагедия, — насмешничает он, спихивая ноги Шортера на пол.

— Ага, легко тебе судить, — стонет Шортер с оскорбленным видом. — На тебя и на Эйджи все время кто-то западает, где уж вам понять.

Эйджи замирает над пластиковым контейнером, в котором смешивает ингредиенты. Он недоверчиво переводит взгляд с негодующего Шортера на подчеркнуто безразличного Эша.

Эш, конечно, мог бы найти себе пару за минуту. В свои пятнадцать лет он очень хорош собой со своими светлыми волосами и изумрудными глазами. Эйджи уверен, что куча девушек, да и парней, были бы счастливы, если бы Эш обратил на них внимание.

Он только не понимает, почему Шортер прировнял его самого к Эшу.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — спрашивает он со смешком. — Никто на меня не западает.

— Да еще как западают, чувак, — настаивает Шортер.

Эйджи вздергивает бровь.

Шортер нетерпеливо вздыхает.

— Окей, имя Синди тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

— О, — произносит Эйджи, розовея.

Да, Синди, очень красивая девочка с длинными блестящими черными волосами и ласковыми карими глазами. Но Эйджи не знает, сколько еще раз ему придется повторять _извини, меня не привлекают женщины._

— Это не считается, ты же знаешь.

— Ладно, — парирует Шортер, задумчиво потирая подбородок. — А что насчет Барри? Тут тебе нечем крыть.

На этот раз Эйджи и в самом деле растерян.

— Кто? — переспрашивает он.

— Ну, ты знаешь, Барри… парень, который вечно смотрит на тебя с глупым влюбленным видом, — начинает было Шортер, но быстро понимает, что Эйджи действительно не знает, о ком он говорит. — Боже мой. Бедный парень, бедный Барри…

Эйджи озадаченно смотрит на Эша, который хранит странное молчание на протяжении всего этого разговора, но здесь вынужденно прочищает горло.

— Он пытался пару раз с тобой заговорить. Песочные волосы, голубые глаза, в очках.

— Ааа, этот, — Эйджи наконец соображает.

Парень и правда пытался заговорить с ним однажды в библиотеке и еще один раз в кафе, но каждый раз Эш внезапно появлялся из ниоткуда, и Эйджи терял интерес к тому парню.

— Ну, я не знал, что нравлюсь ему, — беспечно сообщает он.

Шортер мотает головой.

— Ты просто невероятны… — он не успевает договорить, потому что его телефон начинает звонить, и он выходит из комнаты.

— Упс, надо ответить.

Эйджи заканчивает смешивать ингредиенты и начинает месить тесто.

Эш какое-то время молча за ним наблюдает, потом встает с места и проскальзывает Эйджи за спину.

— Давай помогу, — просто говорит он. — У тебя слишком нежные руки.

Эйджи сглатывает и кивает, когда Эш накрывает его руки своими большими ладонями. Он прижимается грудью к спине Эйджи, пока они вместе замешивают тесто. Эйджи боится, что Эш услышит, как стучит его сердце.

— Значит, — тихо начинает Эш, щекоча шею Эйджи своим дыханием, — ты не знал, что этот парень на тебя запал?

Эйджи фыркает.

— Я даже не знал, как его зовут, Эш.

— Точно, — говорит Эш и немного сильнее сжимает его ладони в своих.

Эйджи чувствует, как его лицо горит все сильнее. Какое-то время они работают молча.

— А ты… — снова едва слышно начинает Эш, — ты никогда не хотел с кем-нибудь встречаться? С кем-нибудь из школы?

_Чего он добивается?_

У Эйджи внезапно пересыхает во рту.

— Я не знаю, — отвечает он, изо всех сил пытаясь звучать естественно. Тесто почти готово. — Не думаю, что буду видеться с кем-то из школы, я сейчас пытаюсь сосредоточиться на учебе.

Повисает напряженная тишина.

— Тогда как насчет кого-нибудь вне школы? Кого-нибудь, кого ты уже давно знаешь?

Эйджи все-таки к нему поворачивается, и это оказывается очень плохим решением, потому что они стоят у столешницы, и Эйджи оказывается в ловушке, в его руках. Это очень, очень опасно, потому что Эш смотрит на его рот своими ужасно зелеными глазами, и его лицо так близко, что Эйджи чувствует его дыхание на своем лице…

_Динь!_

Эйджи одним быстрым движением выворачивается из рук Эша, чувствуя, как пылает лицо.

— Ой, смотри, духовка готова! — с преувеличенной радостью сообщает он слишком громким голосом. — Надо быстро вырезать печенье и поставить в духовку. Спасибо за помощь, Эш.

Эш у него за спиной долго молчит.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо и разбито говорит он в итоге.

Эйджи ненавидит себя в этот момент.

До возвращения Шортера они больше не разговаривают.

* * *

**19 лет | 17 лет**

Первое, что он видит, когда открывает глаза, это заплаканные зеленые глаза.

Весь мир кажется каким-то нечетким вокруг Эйджи, и он не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, может только смотреть в эти печальные зеленые глаза.

— Слава богу, — произносит кто-то, шмыгая носом. — Слава богу, ты проснулся.

— Чт… — Эйджи пытается заговорить, но его горло ощущается пересохшей пустыней.

Кто-то осторожно приподнимает его голову и помогает ему отпить немного воды. Это помогает, к нему возвращается зрение.

— _Эш_, — хрипит он.

— Я здесь, здесь, — тут же заверяет его Эш.

Эйджи не может перестать на него смотреть. Эш гораздо бледнее обычного, под глазами темные круги, его глаза кажутся потускневшими.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Эйджи, с трудом собирая слова в вопрос.

Эш поднимает руку и начинает гладить его по волосам.

— Произошел несчастный случай во время твоей тренировки по прыжкам, — говорит он. — Ты потерял так много крови. И не приходил в себя всю ночь, — его голос срывается. — Страшная выдалась ночь.

— Мне ж-ж-жаль…

— Не надо, — мягко прерывает Эш, продолжая гладить его по волосам. — С тобой все будет хорошо. Но тебе надо поесть и принять лекарства. Сможешь сделать это для меня?

Эйджи слабо кивает.

Ему совершенно не хочется есть, но он пытается выпить столько супа, сколько может, не желая огорчать Эша. Потом ему дают какое-то лекарство, чтобы он поспал.

Когда он просыпается, Эш лежит рядом, свернувшись в клубок.

Эйджи не подает признаков пробуждения, так что удивляется, когда Эш начинает говорить с ним.

— Ты не представляешь, как сильно я испугался, когда они мне сказали, — шепчет он, едва различимо, но Эйджи все равно слышит его. — Сначала я даже не мог понять, о чем они говорят.

Он пару раз шмыгает носом.

— А потом я увидел тебя на носилках, в крови, и я … я почувствовал себя таким беспомощным, Эйджи… я всегда думал, что смогу защитить тебя от чего угодно, мне просто надо быть рядом, но в этот раз я не смог тебя защитить, я не смог, и я…

Он внезапно поднимает голову, и сердце Эйджи разбивается, потому что Эш плачет.

— Я люблю тебя, понимаешь?! — выпаливает Эш, рыдая. — Я в тебя влюблен, и мне до смерти страшно об этом говорить, потому что я боюсь, что ты сбежишь, что это разрушит нашу дружбу, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать, — он икает. — Я тебя люблю и не могу перестать, даже если потеряю тебя из-за этого.

Он продолжает смотреть на него своими покрасневшими глазами, и внезапно Эйджи больше не в силах это выносить.

— Эш, — произносит он своим скрипучим голосом. — Ну я же не могу подняться и поцеловать тебя. Все эти провода, понимаешь…

Эш прекращает рыдать и смотрит на него своими огромными, блестящими от слез глазами, прежде чем кинуться на него.

Эйджи пыхтит и превозмогает боль, пытаясь обнять его в ответ.

— Засранец, — шепчет Эш, но тут же наклоняется и убийственно нежно целует его в губы.

— Ты меня и так всегда защищаешь, — говорит ему Эйджи. Он прижимает ладонь Эша к своему сердцу. — Стоит мне подумать о твоем лице, как я чувствую себя в безопасности, словно укрытым защитным заклинанием.

Эш смотрит на их соединенные руки, прежде чем улечься головой ему на грудь.

— И я тоже тебя люблю, ты же знаешь, — шепчет Эйджи, целуя его золотистую макушку.

— Знаю, — тихо шепчет Эш в ответ, — но хорошо все-таки услышать это от тебя.


End file.
